Transferring oneshot
by Holio
Summary: Basically how Blaine could have announced his transfer.


Transfers

"So Kurt, How did Blaine take it?" Mercedes asked me.

I looked around the room and my girlfriends. It was the 5th girl meeting this week. First it was Rachel and Finn, Then it was my transfer, then came Mercedes and Sam problems, next Tina got mad and Mike and now it's me and Blaine. Well Kurt there's no rest for the wicked. I turned back to Mercedes.

"Well he said that he would love to but he can't leave the warblers because their his friends and he can't really just leave them." I sighed. "I guess I'd be the same with you guys… I just wanted it to be a magical, you know. I really miss being with him every day." Kurt looked at the girls for help.

"Oh Kurt I wouldn't worry, you and Blaine are too cute to break up." Rachel comforted.

"Yeah Kurt, you were friends at different schools for a while, right?" Tina reminded me.

"Well we weren't dating then but I suppose it's the same thing." I mused.

"Well we'd better have some lunch I'm starved!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Ok, Cedes you know what there is…"

But Mercedes had already run out in search of food.

Suddenly Rachel's phone bleeped.

"Err… Guys, can we go now I…really need to go home." Rachel said tentatively.

"But Rachel…"

"Kitchen. Now!" Rachel said firmly. "Stay right there we'll be right back." Rachel told me urgently.

I waited, listening to the muttering of the girls in the kitchen.

Finally Quinn came out. "Sorry Kurt we have to go." Quinn grinned and winked at me. "No moping got it?"

"Got it but…"

Quinn cut me off. "Good good now have a good day." She skipped off.

"Bye Kurt!" the girls yelled to me as they left.

_Well that was odd._

I got up and sat down at the keyboard the girls had left behind and began to play.

_It's a sad picture;  
>The final blow hits you<br>Somebody else gets what you wanted and you can't win,  
>You know it's all the same,<br>Another time and place,  
>Repeating history and you're getting sick of it<em>

_But I believe in whatever you do,  
>And I'll do anything to see it through<br>Because these things will change..._

I turned, startled as a I heard someone join in for the chorus.

_Can you feel it now?_

**Blaine.**

_These walls that they put up to hold us back  
>will fall down,<br>It's a revolution,  
>The time will come for us to finally win,<br>And we'll sing  
>Hallelujah<br>We'll sing  
>Hallelujah<br>Oh_

I joined in again and turned back to the piano as Blaine sat next to me.

_So we've been outnumbered,  
>Raided and now cornered,<br>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair,  
>We're getting stronger now,<br>found things they never found,  
>They might be bigger,<br>but we're faster and never scared._

I saw Blaine glance at me and smile.__

_You can walk away say "We don't need this"  
>But there's something in your eyes<br>says "We can beat this".  
>Because these things will change...<em>

_Can you feel it now?  
>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down,<br>It's a revolution,  
>The time will come for us to finally win,<br>And we'll sing  
>Hallelujah<br>We'll sing  
>Hallelujah<br>Oh_

_Tonight we'll stand,  
>Get off our knees,<br>Fight for what we've worked for all these years,  
>and the battle was long,<br>It's the fight of our lives,  
>When we stand up,<br>Champions tonight_

_It was the night things changed,  
>Can you see it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back...fell down,  
>It's a revolution,<br>Throw your hands up,  
>'cause we never gave in,<br>And we'll sing  
>Hallelujah<br>We sang  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah  
>Yeah<em>

As the last note faded I turned to Blaine.

"You texted Rachel so she'd leave, didn't you?" I asked him, knowing I had my smug but happy face on.

Blaine grimaced "Yeah, sorry about interrupting your girl meeting." He winked. "I have news that can't wait."

I raised my eyebrows "Oh really? And what would that news be?"

Blaine took my hands. "Kurt, what's the thing you most want to happen?"

"For you to transfer." I replied automaticly.

Then I realised what I said "Oh, Blaine! You.. have you?..." I asked, scared to hope

Blaine grinned "Yep, I transferred!"

I kissed Blaine "Oh that's wonderful!" I said gleefully. "Wait! Did you do this because you were pressured by me?" I began to panic "That can lead to horrible breakups, and trust issues and…and" I babbled.

Blaine pulled me into a hug. "Kurt, calm down, I didn't do this for you, in the nicest way, I did this for me… Kurt I can't stand to be away from the guy I love… you. Blaine assured me.

And as Blaine took my hand I knew it was going to be a truly wonderful year…


End file.
